Nous nous appartenons
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Recueil rassemblant de courtes histoires écrites sur Charles et Erik à diverses occasion. Les textes sont donc indépendants les uns des autres et tournent tous autour de leur couple, mais le rating peut varier. Parfois, il s'agira de courts drabbles (environ 100 mots). J'adore m'amuser avec eux, peut-être aimerez-vous lire.
1. A présent, Erik, lâche-moi

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, leur univers non plus. En revanche, les idées, si modeste soient-elles, sont à moi.

Je rassemble ici les textes écrits sur Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr à diverses occasions, le plus souvent lors de défis ou d'ateliers d'écriture. J'adore ces deux-là et je ne me lasse pas de les imaginer ensemble, alors il y a des chances pour que ce recueil s'étoffe assez facilement.

* * *

Cet OS a été écrit lors d'une Nuit du FoF (le Forum Francophone), où le défi consiste à produire un texte en une heure sur un thème donné.

 **Rating :** M. Relation établie.

 **Thème :** Câlin.

* * *

 **A présent, Erik, lâche-moi**

Assis dans son fauteuil roulant, Charles attendit qu'Erik apparaisse dans l'embrasure de la porte pour terminer son cours, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, alors qu'il le suivait de ses yeux invisibles depuis qu'il avait terminé son jogging. Enfin… _Commencé_ serait plus exact.

Sentant la présence de son amant derrière lui, il ferma brièvement les paupières pour en apprécier toute la mesure, puis fit pivoter son fauteuil.

« Vous réfléchirez à cette question pour le prochain cours. » ordonna-t-il.

Obéissants, ses étudiants quittèrent la pièce et Charles leva les yeux vers le roux. Il avait attendu cela toute la journée, préférant garder le secret pour s'assurer que la réaction qu'aurait Erik devant lui serait authentique. Une fois le dernier étudiant sortit, le roux referma la porte de bois sculpté d'une pichenette mentale grâce à la clenche en fer forgé et tourna la clef avant d'avancer vers Charles.

Tendant la main, le professeur noua ses doigts autour de ceux d'Erik et redressa la tête pour offrir ses lèvres au baiser qu'il lui quémandait. Fermant les yeux, il savoura le contact avec un plaisir non feint. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il cherchait à s'en extraire, si bien qu'il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que le sang heurtant ses tympans. Incapable de se concentrer sur les pensées de son amant, il pria pour que celui-ci ne sente pas son impatience. Ni même son stress. Car s'il avait essayé ce matin, il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois et sous le contrôle d'Hank qui lui avait sagement souligné qu'il valait mieux être prudent au début et y aller doucement.

Mais le télépathe n'avait aucune envie d'être prudent. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette balle dans la colonne vertébrale, il n'avait plus que des sensations parcellaires sous la ceinture et ses ébats avec Erik, s'ils étaient délicieux, lui laissaient tout de même un arrière-goût d'inachevé. Lorsque leur relation s'était concrétisée, il était déjà cloué à son fauteuil roulant. Jamais il n'avait senti les caresses du roux lorsqu'il remontait entre ses cuisses, jamais il n'avait senti le plaisir aussi pleinement qu'il l'aurait souhaité tandis que Lehnsherr se mouvait en lui. S'il s'élevait aussi facilement au septième ciel, c'était parce qu'il connectait son esprit à celui de son amant et ressentait un plaisir qui ne lui appartenait qu'à moitié. Il voulait autre chose, il voulait plus. Et, aujourd'hui, enfin, il pouvait l'avoir.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Charles leva sa main libre vers la nuque d'Erik et s'y accrocha fermement pendant que son compagnon se redressait. Celui-ci suspendit son geste de peur de le faire basculer hors de son siège, mais le brun sourit.

« Aide-moi à me lever. » demanda-t-il.

Lehnsherr n'obtempéra qu'à cause de la poussée que lui intima l'esprit du télépathe et, lentement, Charles se leva. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois, se maintenant debout grâce à son pouvoir, mais cela ne durait jamais plus de quelques secondes, le temps d'un baiser qui lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être handicapé. Cette fois-ci, cependant, les choses furent différentes.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Charles sentit très distinctement les mains d'Erik lorsqu'elles descendirent sur ses fesses pour s'y agripper et le rapprocher de lui. Ce simple détail le fit tressaillir de plaisir. Surpris, Erik rompit le contact et plongea ses yeux acier dans ceux, bleu outre-mer, de Charles. Lentement, ce dernier emprisonna son visage fin entre ses paumes et lui sourit.

« A présent, Erik, lâche-moi. »

S'il n'avait pas senti les muscles se contracter entre ses doigts quelques secondes plus tôt, Lehnsherr aurait refusé, mais… et si c'était possible ?

Comme s'il avait peur que son homme disparaisse soudain, il ne le lâcha qu'une fois que Charles ne lui laissa plus le choix en le repoussant doucement. Privé de tout étai, le professeur tangua imperceptiblement car les muscles de ses jambes s'étaient déjà partiellement atrophiés. Cependant, il tint bon et finit par se camper fermement sur ses deux pieds. Les yeux clos, il sentait le sang circuler et des fourmillements parcourir ses tissus endoloris ; cette sensation qui autrefois lui déplaisait lui apparaissait aujourd'hui des plus délicieuses.

Partagé entre incrédulité et euphorie, son amant ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Enfin, il put murmurer :

« Charles, c'est… Comment est-ce possible ? »

Un doux sourire lui répondit.

« Certains mutants possèdent des pouvoirs de régénération cellulaire. J'ai rendu quelques services à l'un d'entre-eux… Il a tenu à payer sa dette en m'offrant un fragment de moelle épinière.

― De quel ordre, ces services ? »

Amusé par le ton mi inquiet, mi soupçonneux, le professeur rit, de ce rire franc et clair qui faisait si facilement fondre le cœur d'Erik.

« Mémoriel.

― Mais… Ta moelle épinière est réparée ? Définitivement ?

― Oui. Naturellement, la rééducation pour réhabituer mes jambes à soutenir mon poids et reformer mes muscles sera inévitable, mais je marche, Erik, _je marche_. »

Submergé par l'émotion, le roux l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Quand Charles Xavier avait pris cette balle dans les reins, l'univers d'Erik Lehnsherr s'était effondré. Cette blessure était de _sa_ faute et jamais il n'avait pu se le pardonner. Mais ce soir, son homme s'était levé et tenait debout sans user de ses pouvoirs télépathiques, il bougeait même ses muscles – Erik les avait sentis sous le tissu des vêtements… C'était inespéré.

Blotti entre les bras puissants de l'Allemand, le brun usa de cet appui providentiel et soulagea un peu ses jambes, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur les battements de leurs cœurs qu'il sentit s'accorder instinctivement. Connectant leurs esprits, il ouvrit les portes du sien à son compagnon et lui révéla ce dont il avait le plus hâte : le sentir pleinement contre lui et en lui tandis qu'ils feraient l'amour. Erik ressentit ce besoin viscéral comme s'il était sien tant les désirs de Charles étaient puissants le long de ses synapses et leur prude étreinte se mua en une câlinerie d'une toute autre nature.

Le professeur ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il ne ressentait que partiellement la pénétration et, même s'il fallait reconnaître qu'il s'en doutait, Erik fut soudain terrifié à l'idée de lui faire mal. Toutefois, leurs pensées entrelacées le rassurèrent immédiatement grâce au sentiment de confiance absolue qui émanait de Charles.

L'esprit incroyable du télépathe les engloba soudain, les protégeant tel une bulle impossible à percer, contenant les sons et interdisant toute intrusion, les faisant totalement disparaître aux yeux du monde.

* * *

Mon premier Cherik :') je suis tout émotivationné.

J'ai trouvé le thème **_Câlin_** très approprié à une première fois dans ce fandom :') (... en fait, j'ai trouvé ce thème très approprié pour beaucoup trop de fandoms, mais bref. Si vous avez la moindre interrogation au sujet de ce jeu d'écriture, n'hésitez pas à zyeuter sur mon profil ou à m'envoyer un PM ;-)).

Ça ne mange pas de pain, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Et si vous m'en parliez dans une petite review ?

Merci d'avoir lu.

 _Maeglin_


	2. Tu vaux mieux que tu ne le crois

Cet OS a été écrit lors d'une Nuit du FoF (le Forum Francophone), où le défi consiste à produire un texte en une heure sur un thème donné.

 **Rating :** Tous publics. Fluff. Relation établie.

 **Thème :** Valeur.

 **Gentille bêta :** Nalou.

* * *

 **Tu vaux mieux que tu ne le crois**

Debout dans l'immense parc de l'Institut Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr ferma les yeux et apprécia les effluves légers de chèvrefeuille, de rose et d'hémérocalle que le vent tiède de printemps portait à ses narines.

Pour la première fois depuis l'éveil de ses pouvoirs, il était en paix et il se sentait bien. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il se sentait chez lui.

Dans son esprit, Magneto n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir parmi tant d'autres.

Aujourd'hui, il ne s'identifiait plus à cette icône de rage bouillonnante et de rancœur acerbe.

Aujourd'hui, il avait droit à une renaissance et cette chance, il ne la devait qu'à une seule personne. Charles.

Charles Xavier. Puissant télépathe, il était le créateur et directeur de l'Institut homonyme pour jeunes surdoués qui accueillait des mutants de tous horizons. Chef de file de la lutte pour la cause mutante, c'était un expert en génétique et il avait été le premier à faire état de la nouvelle espèce émergente, l' _Homo superior_.

Charles qui était tellement plus que lui mais qui lui avait un jour dit : « Tu vaux mieux que tu ne le crois, Erik ».

Charles qui lui avait appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Charles qui avait toujours été là pour lui ; partout où il allait, si loin qu'il fut, Charles était avec lui.

Longtemps, Erik n'avait pas saisi l'origine d'une telle foi, mais maintenant, il savait.

Maintenant, Erik croyait.

Maintenant, il croyait en Charles et en ses convictions.

Maintenant, il croyait en ses sentiments.

Enfin, il croyait en eux.

Jamais Erik ne se serait cru capable d'aimer si fort, mais le simple fait de savoir Charles à l'autre bout de la vaste propriété le faisait terriblement souffrir.

Cependant, il lui suffisait d'y penser pour que Charles l'entende et que la douce chaleur bienveillante de son incroyable esprit l'enveloppe tout entier et l'étreigne avec amour.

Un sourire fin étira les lèvres germaniques lorsque la présence de son amant se fit plus tangible et Erik se retourna.

Le fauteuil s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et Charles sourit. Lentement, avec force précautions, il se leva.

Quand son dos fut bien droit, il inspira à pleins poumons les odeurs fleuries, heureux de sentir à nouveau le sang circuler dans ses jambes et le sol sous ses pieds.

Il couvrit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'Erik en déliant soigneusement ses jambes et en décomposant son pas pour réduire les chocs dans sa moelle épinière en voie de guérison.

L'Allemand l'accueillit avec tendresse et se pencha pour unir leurs lèvres dans un délicieux baiser tandis que Charles se lovait entre ses bras protecteurs.

* * *

Je reviens à ce couple que j'adore à l'occasion d'une nouvelle Nuit du FoF et du thème qui correspond assez bien à ce bon Erik.

En espérant que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

 _Maeglin_


	3. Rêveries estudiantines

**Rating :** T. Pré-slash. Univers alternatif avec pouvoirs.

 **Thème :** Corps.

* * *

 **Rêveries estudiantines**

Confortablement installé au premier rang de l'amphithéâtre, Erik Lehnsherr suivait vaguement le cours de génétique. Le professeur l'avait perdu il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure, lorsqu'il avait entrepris de faire la différence entre les divisions des cellules procaryotes et eucaryotes, mais ce n'était pas pour le contenu qu'il venait.

C'était pour l'intervenant.

Charles Xavier. Ou plutôt docteur Charles Xavier car ce jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans était titulaire de plusieurs doctorats de sciences, assurait des cours dans trois facultés différentes et tenait le rôle d'enseignant référent pour les étudiants. D'ailleurs, il était celui d'Erik. Les longs doigts de pianiste du roux caressaient distraitement la liste mettant leurs noms en parallèle. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il allait avoir droit à des entretiens privés avec Charles Xavier quand il le demanderait. Seuls tous les deux dans le bureau du beau professeur…

Erik tressaillit comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ses fantasmes… Rien ne le séparait des yeux bleu océan du brun qui ne cessait d'arpenter l'estrade… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être pris au dépourvu… Inspirant profondément, il tenta de chasser ces images obscènes de son esprit alors que Charles s'asseyait sur le bord du bureau pour expliquer sa diapositive.

Son buste se contorsionnait afin de permettre à sa main de pointer le laser sur les zones explicitées, laissant ainsi à Erik tout le loisir de deviner les muscles fins sous la chemise pourpre. Juste la peau, rien entre elle et le vêtement fin. Le roux soupira d'aise. Quelle vue délicieuse…

Quand Charles rajusta sa posture, le tissu tira sur les boutons, laissant momentanément voir le trésor qu'il cachait. Assis si près de lui, Erik n'en perdait pas une miette. Il entraperçut les pectoraux qui semblaient bien formés et cessa brièvement de respirer.

Les épaules étaient larges et les hanches pas si étroites que cela. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour un corps bien équilibré. La cuisse qui reposait sur le bois laissait deviner les muscles puissants de celui qui en usait régulièrement. Course à pied ? Patinage ? Football ? Erik n'en savait rien mais ne manquait pas d'idées pour autant… Ses yeux acier n'avaient de cesse de parcourir le corps de ce génie dont il partageait l'âge et il se surprit à se demander si, sous ces vêtements, le docteur Xavier dissimulait quelque tatouage… Et si, le soir venu, il s'abandonnait dans les bras de quelqu'un qui avait l'illustre privilège d'aimer cet homme de tout son être.

S'il lui avait fallu décrire Charles Xavier en un mot, Erik aurait dit « Parfait ». Mais ç'aurait été parce qu'à ses yeux, ce terme en englobait d'autres tels que sublime, extraordinaire, intelligent, charmant, sexy et beau à damner un saint.

Erik mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que le professeur s'était tu, ses yeux refaisant péniblement le point sur le visage doux qui lui faisait face. Alors, lentement, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Charles Xavier le regardait, lui. Ses yeux splendides étaient plongés dans les siens et semblaient légèrement écarquillés, comme sous une surprise difficilement contenue, mais rapidement, des pattes d'oie apparurent, il sourit et le roux se liquéfia.

Ce sourire était charmant, charmeur, même… Erik aurait juré qu'il était un brin aguicheur, mais son imagination était définitivement trop fertile avec cet homme. Pourtant… c'était lui que Charles regardait ainsi. Il en avait même interrompu son cours, à tel point que certains élèves commençaient à s'interroger.

Alors, sans quitter des yeux le beau rouquin du premier rang, le docteur Xavier reprit son cours introductif, bercé par les pensées éperdues qui lui parvenaient. Ainsi, ce jeune homme aussi, l'avait remarqué ! Voilà qui était fort prometteur…

* * *

Oups ? Oui, je crois que ça résume bien ma pensée.

A des heures tardives comme celle-là, je ne puis guère penser plus... penser tout court, en fait.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

 _Maeglin_


	4. Sous la surface

Cet OS a été écrit lors d'une Nuit du FoF (le Forum Francophone), où le défi consiste à produire un texte en une heure sur un thème donné.

 **Rating :** Tous publics. Pré-slash. Univers alternatif avec pouvoirs.

 **Thème :** Fond.

* * *

 **Sous la surface**

« Attention, submersion. Bon voyage les gars. »

La voix du chef de l'expédition mourut dans la radio et le pilote entreprit de procéder. Erik Lehnsherr immergea le sous-marin dans les eaux noires dont la surface brillait à peine sous le faible éclat de la lune et l'engin gagna lentement les profondeurs de la zone aphotique. Ce n'était pas sa première plongée, mais c'était la première fois qu'il descendait de nuit et à si grande profondeur. Pour un concepteur de submersible, c'était toujours grisant de prendre la mer dans ses propres créations. Il se sentait comme le capitaine Nemo dans son fidèle _Nautilus._

Cette fois cependant, son attention se focalisait principalement sur son passager. Le docteur Charles Xavier était un éminent biologiste marin dont la principale capacité était de focaliser ses recherches sur les espèces rares et, ou, inaccessibles car benthiques, simplement profondes ou foncièrement nomades. Ce qui faisait qu'il requérait régulièrement aux services d'Erik pour envoyer divers objets pilotés à distance afin de prélever ou rapporter quelques données du fond des océans. Le problème était que souvent, leurs désaccords éclataient en cris, insultes et grands gestes, faisant fuir leurs collègues vers des cieux plus cléments. Si d'aventure quelqu'un leur avait dit qu'ils resteraient coincés ensemble dans moins de deux mètres carrés pendant plusieurs heures, ils auraient probablement ri avant de mesurer l'importance d'un tel propos.

Les piques qu'ils se lançaient étaient souvent venimeuses car les deux avaient le sang plutôt chaud, sans parler de l'égo de Charles. Se faire qualifier d'imbécile lui avait particulièrement déplu et il avait vite fait ravaler son sourire squalide à l'ingénieur. Cet échange houleux avait eu lieu le matin même, lors des derniers préparatifs de l'expédition et ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis. Or, maintenant, assis à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se voyaient contraints de descendre ensemble vers la plaine abyssale et le voyage débutait dans un silence tendu.

Heureusement, l'immensité noire qui les englobait avait quelque chose de fascinant. Ils regardèrent la surface s'éloigner tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin. Elle ondoyait vivement dans la lumière du bateau dont la masse sombre leur faisait l'effet d'une quelconque créature des Ténèbres.

Absorbé par sa tâche, Erik s'assura que l'étanchéité de l'habitacle était totale et vérifia une dernière fois qu'ils ne se trouveraient pas en manque d'oxygène à mille mètres de profondeur. Ce faisant, il bouscula légèrement Charles car le _Regalec_ ne pouvait accueillir que deux personnes dans sa sphère d'acrylique et même là, la place restait chère. Naturellement, son compagnon de voyage n'apprécia guère mais se contenta d'un soupir agacé.

Le dos contre le fond transparent, Erik faisait face à celui de Charles et ses genoux dépassaient des deux côtés de son tableau de commandes, encadrant son collègue dont le dossier constituait l'avant dudit tableau. Il fut brièvement traversé par l'idée de l'assommer pour se sentir mieux et se libérer de ses airs supérieurs mais c'eut été contre-productif. D'autant plus que la pression se relâcha à la seconde où Charles décela un signe de vie dans l'immensité obscure. Ainsi, tantôt appuyé contre l'une des jambes d'Erik qu'il écrasait sans ménagement, tantôt penché en avant, il faisait face à la vitre en l'ignorant royalement, totalement fasciné par les profondeurs.

D'ordinaire assez sérieux bien qu'éternellement enthousiaste, il était là comme un enfant. S'émerveillant sans cesse, étouffant des exclamations et commentant en temps réel la vidéo qu'ils enregistraient avec les caméras haute définition qui ornaient le submersible. D'abord énervé par cette agitation intempestive, Erik commença à trouver le temps long à supporter les élans amoureux du biologiste pour son domaine. Surtout qu'il semblait l'avoir oublié et qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid, ce qui rendait le voyage encore plus inconfortable.

L'ennui gagna Erik qui ne manqua pas de le faire savoir en précisant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un ver de trente mètres puisse être extraordinaire, mais son vis-à-vis se retourna pour lui sourire. De son sourire désarmant qui lui ôtait toujours toute envie de le houspiller. Ce salaud était sexy en diable et une chose pareille devrait être interdite dans un espace aussi réduit. Surtout après leur altercation du matin. Elle s'était achevée sur un statuquo désagréable et Erik se refusait à lui rendre sa mimique et ainsi le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Pourtant et de son air le plus charmeur, Charles lui expliqua avec passion qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ver mais d'une colonie d'animaux qu'on nommait salpes.

« En fait, chaque individu a une fonction bien particulière dans ce gigantesque corps, un peu comme un organe défini, si tu veux. Il en fait intégralement partie et lui est indispensable. A tel point qu'on ne s'accorde toujours pas sur ce que c'est. S'agit-il d'un seul organisme ou d'une colonie ? La question demeure ouverte… Oh ! Regarde ! Un vampire ! »

Eberlué, Erik fouilla des yeux les eaux sombres à la recherche de quelque chose s'apparentant à Dracula et quand il trouva la source de l'exclamation du biologiste, se sentit un peu bête d'avoir pensé à ce genre de vampire. Juste là, à leur droite, tout au bord du faisceau des projecteurs, il découvrit une sorte de petite pieuvre d'un rouge profond qui étendait ses tentacules palmés comme la toile d'un parachute. Il dirigea obligeamment la caméra vers la bestiole et absorba les explications du brun aussi sûrement qu'il ne pouvait y échapper.

« N'est-il pas splendide ? C'est un _V_ _ampyroteuthis infernalis_ , le seul représentant vivant de cet ordre particulier. Tu te rends compte ? Ce petit céphalopode a évolué dans un sens où il n'avait plus besoin de poche à encre mais où il a développé de la bioluminescence. Singulier, n'est-ce pas ?

― Intéressant, se surprit-il à répondre.

― Et ce qui est d'autant plus intéressant, poursuivit un Charles toujours plus enflammé, c'est qu'un nombre infini de créatures marines usent de la bioluminescence à diverses fins. Pas seulement dans les profondeurs mais aussi dans les récifs coraliens ou même à la surface. C'est absolument fascinant ! »

Erik savait cela car c'était grâce à ses engins mécaniques qu'ils avaient pu observer cela pour la première fois, mais incapable de stopper l'élan de Charles, il l'écouta à moitié sans parvenir à se couper totalement de la conversation. Non que la biologie l'ennuie, mais les longues explications emportées le fatiguaient souvent. Mais Charles n'était pas n'importe qui. Son alacrité était horriblement communicative et Erik se surprit à sourire béatement devant cet animal à l'aspect terrifiant et qui ne dépassait pourtant pas trente centimètres.

Ils descendirent encore, croisant toute sortes de crevettes, méduses et autres créatures typiquement profondes et qui avaient, pour la plupart, un aspect surprenant. Erik se souviendrait longtemps de ce poisson au front translucide qui semblait ne pas avoir d'yeux, juste deux masses vertes tournées vers le haut. Charles lui avait gracieusement précisé que ces masses étaient en fait les yeux de l'animal et qu'il était capable de les diriger aussi bien vers le haut que devant lui. Une bien curieuse bestiole, s'était-il dit avant de se souvenir de sa propre singularité.

Avisant l'écran, il constata qu'ils approchaient du but. Il éteignit les projecteurs pour allumer les lampes infrarouges et leur fit parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore du leurre qu'ils avaient lancé quelques temps plus tôt.

Là, à près de mille mètres de profondeur, le dispositif ondulait doucement dans le courant, suspendu à un immense câble qui le reliait à la bouée. Un cadavre d'encornet géant était accroché à quelque distance d'une lumière qui clignotait suivant un rythme mis au point par Charles en fonction de ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir et déduire de la communication lumineuse chez les calmars de Humboldt. Ce « faux calmar » était censé en attirer un autre, mais pas n'importe lequel.

Les présentes recherches du docteur Xavier se focalisaient sur l' _Architeuthis_ , le calmar géant des légendes de marins dont les navires auraient été éventrés par d'infinis tentacules. Pareilles histoires n'étaient que mythe et légendes, même s'il semblait que de telles créatures existaient bel et bien au fond des océans. Les corps abîmés trouvés sur les plages ou remontés dans des filets ne valaient pas une observation en milieu naturel et Charles entendait bien être le premier à voir ça et surtout à le filmer.

Ainsi, le _Regalec_ s'immobilisa à quelques mètres et ils attendirent. Afin de meubler le silence presque religieux, Erik fit un rapide état des lieux à la surface, puis sa gêne se réinstalla. Il n'avait guère besoin de se concentrer pour contrôler le sous-marin tant il faisait partie de lui et il avait bien du mal à s'empêcher d'observer Charles plutôt que le leurre.

Son dos musclé bougeait à peine tant il était concentré, scrutant les abysses de ses yeux bleu nuit, projetant son esprit tel un sonar, scannant chaque pensée consciente à des kilomètres à la ronde. A un point tel qu'il en eut mal au crâne et ferma les yeux un instant pour soulager la douleur. Soudain, il bondit presque et se cogna durement à la vitre sans que cela l'émeuve :

« Erik, il arrive ! Je l'entends, il est là ! »

Incrédule, l'ingénieur fronça les sourcils. Comment diable pouvait-il entendre quoi que ce soit ? A moins que… L'idée que Xavier soit lui aussi un mutant lui effleura l'esprit mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'en préoccuper. Un mouvement fluide attira son œil et ses caméras vers le bas et, alors, il le vit.

Ses gigantesques tentacules se déployèrent promptement et avalèrent l'appât avec une stupéfiante efficacité. Mais incapable de se l'approprier, le géant demeura accroché au dispositif, permettant à Erik de rallumer les projecteurs pour leur permettre de le voir dans son entièreté.

Véritablement énorme, l' _Architeuthis_ flottait paresseusement ; les extrémités de ses tentacules pendaient à la verticale, filaments inertes portés vers le haut par le courant. Son bec fermement planté dans le manteau de l'encornet, il resta là à les observer de son œil immense.

Bouche bée, Charles et Erik n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ceux du brun se perlèrent doucement de larmes au fur et à mesure que la rencontre s'éternisait. Non seulement l'un de ses rêves se réalisait, mais, en plus de ça, l'animal pensait ! Oh, certes, ce n'étaient pas des pensées aussi raisonnées que celles de son camarade à qui il tournait le dos, mais tout de même ! L'esprit de ce calmar était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant et c'était de là que provenait l'émotion de Charles. Ce qu'il vivait présentement s'apparentait à de la symbiose ; il se sentait le calmar, c'était excessivement déroutant mais ô combien intense.

Il sentait l'eau circuler dans le siphon qui lui servait à respirer. Il la sentait couler entre les ventouses de ses tentacules tandis qu'ils ondulaient faiblement. Il comprit à cet instant qu'il lui en manquait un mais qu'il était déjà en train de repousser, soigneusement caché entre les neuf autres. Il sentait tourner le bec puissant pendant qu'il s'échinait à prélever des morceaux de chairs. Et, par-dessus tout, il le voyait. Le sous-marin brillait comme de l'or pur au cœur d'un monde assombri par ses projecteurs. Il se vit aux côtés d'Erik, il vit leur ébahissement et il ressentit la curiosité du colosse.

La rencontre incroyable dura en tout et pour tout quatre minutes et douze secondes, mais les deux hommes auraient juré que c'était impossible tant la bête était fascinante. Quand finalement, les tentacules s'écartèrent et libérèrent l'appât, l' _Architeuthis_ disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, les laissant étrangement perdus.

Oscillant entre le manque et la joie vive, ils butèrent sur les mots en tentant d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

« Je… Je… Tu as vu ça ? C'était…

― Incroyable, terrifiant et…

― Magnifique !

― Oui. Tu as vu sa peau ? Elle brillait comme le métal !

― Oh, oui, c'est incroyable, c'est… Dis-moi que tu as enregistré, le supplia Charles.

― C'est dans la boîte. » répondit Erik avec un clin d'œil.

Charles eut l'air tellement heureux qu'il ne put retenir un large sourire.

« C'est merveilleux ! »

Ses bras puissants entourèrent son cou et il le serra contre lui autant que le lui permettait l'agencement de l'espace. Galvanisé, Erik lui rendit son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le cou frais, inspirant à pleins poumons son odeur savoureuse. Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues secondes, les doigts de Charles errant à la base de la nuque rousse tandis que les lèvres d'Erik effleuraient la peau claire à la base de l'épaule de son collègue. Ainsi lovés, ils ressentirent un plaisir coupable. Tout ce temps passé à se vilipender alors qu'ils mourraient d'envie de se découvrir et de s'aimer avec ardeur…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les paumes de Charles s'attardèrent sur les joues d'Erik et l'envie de lui voler un baiser faillit prendre le dessus sur sa volonté. Mais il se contenta de sourire et s'autorisa simplement une courte quoique tendre caresse.

Avant qu'Erik ne puisse mettre leur pensée commune en pratique, la douce voix impatiente de leur chef d'expédition retentit dans l'habitacle aussi désagréablement qu'une alarme incendie, les laissant fort ennuyés mais tout prêts à oublier leurs éventuelles querelles…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

 _Maeglin_


	5. Cent fois

**Rating :** K.

 **Thème :** Cent.

 **Contrainte :** Faire un drabble de 100 mots.

Celui-ci a été écrit pendant la **Nuit du Chaos** , soit la 100e édition des Nuits du FoF.

Il fait 100 mots tout pile selon mon compteur Word (107 d'après ffnet...) et il a le mérite d'exister.

* * *

 **Cent fois  
**

Parfois, lorsque mes pensées dérivent, ce vieux sentiment de culpabilité adjointe de rage sourde resurgit.

Alors, je te regarde, mon amour, et je me souviens qu'il n'a plus de raison d'être.

C'en est fini de tout cela, de ma haine et de ma douleur.

Cent fois, je t'ai tourné le dos.

Cent fois, nous nous sommes retrouvés.

A chaque fois, tu m'as ouvert les bras.

Malgré tout le mal que mes actes ont engendré.

Une nouvelle chance nous a été accordée.

Aujourd'hui, il y a toi, il y a moi et il y a ce _nous_ qui nous sied parfaitement.

* * *

Vala. C'est court, mais c'est un drabble x)

J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même !

 _Maeglin_


	6. Né en 30 à Düsseldorf

**Rating :** Tous publics. Cherik. POV Charles.

 **Thème :** _Né en 17 à Leidenstadt_ de Jean-Jacques Goldman.

Eh oui, c'était la fête de la musique alors... :D Nanthana14 a organisé un atelier drabbles thématique sur le discord de son forum _Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur_. Il s'agissait d'écrire un drabble (théoriquement de 100 mots environ) à partir de titres de chansons. Lyla0i a proposé celle-ci et je me suis laissé emporter. Mais bon, faut avouer que cette chanson est superbe. Et comment passer à côté d'un Cherik avec ça ?

* * *

 **Né en 30 à Düsseldorf**

« Tu ne sais pas, Charles, tu n'y étais pas. Entrer dans ma tête ne suffit pas pour dire "je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais ce que tu as vécu". Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu n'en as aucune idée. »

Erik avait raison. Charles le savait pertinemment. Il guida son fauteuil jusqu'à la baie vitrée et tira le frein. Les yeux rivés sur l'immense parc arboré, il ferma son esprit à toute distraction et se posa la question.

Et si j'étais né en 30, à Düsseldorf ?

J'aurais eu quatorze ans en 1944.

Mes pouvoirs auraient été actifs depuis six ans.

À cet âge-là, j'étais dangereux.

Si je rêvais d'un incendie, les murs de ma chambre fondaient.

Qui sait quels dégâts j'aurais pu causer si l'on m'avait repéré.

Qui sait quelles monstruosités j'aurais connues si Shaw m'avait trouvé.

Erik Lehnsherr.

Lui, sait.

Moi, non.

Aurais-je été meilleur ou pire que ces gens, si j'avais été allemand ?

Je répondrais volontiers que je l'ignore, mais ce serait mentir.

Je sais que j'aurais pu être pire.

Bien pire.

Tuer quelqu'un d'une simple pensée…

J'en suis capable.

Je le sais.

Qui sait combien de vies auraient pris fin si j'avais été allemand ?

Personne.

Pas même moi.

À vrai dire, je n'ose pas y penser.

Je ne préfère pas.

Erik… Je suis navré.

Je ne puis me mettre à ta place. Je ne saurais jamais ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as ressenti. Je ne saurais jamais ce que j'aurais fait à ta place, ce que j'aurais fait à leur place. Je ne veux pas le savoir. S'il te plait, ne me le demande pas.

« Je ne te le demanderai pas. »

La vision floue de Charles fit difficilement le point sur les yeux splendides d'Erik qui le fixaient de derrière la vitre. Croyant d'abord avoir rêvé ces paroles, Charles le dévisagea, mais Erik sourit. Sans desserrer les lèvres, il reformula :

« Je ne te le demanderai pas, Charles. Je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Non, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Tout comme Charles n'avait pas le droit de prétendre savoir.

Il hocha la tête. Erik aussi.


End file.
